Aircraft have utilized various motor position sensor systems to provide commutation for different motors, for example, brake actuator motors. Often various control components are connected to the brake actuator motors and the motor position sensor systems by cables. Often, a sensor is connected to other systems by a dedicated mechanism, for communicating electronic information such as a sensor signal. Often this dedicated mechanism is a dedicated wire within a cable. Thus, each sensor often requires its own wire.